De Fugitivos y Lojanos
by Lapland2000
Summary: Luna Lovegood es perseguida por unos asesinos, y para escapar de ellos, tiene que dejar atrás su pueblo y viajar con dos muchachas Lojanas, llamadas Pansy y Daphne, hacia Cerónice.


**Hace mucho que no escribo una historia, y revisando una carpeta de historias viejas (Que eliminé porque son horribles) se me ocurrió hacer esto.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Ninguno de estos personajes son propiedad mía, solo su dialecto y los lugares que aparecen en la historia.**

-Entréguense o derribamos la puerta- Gritó una voz.

-Nunca.

Un ariete chocó contra la puerta y se oyó un ruido seco.

-Escucha Luna- Le dijo un hombre de pelo negro a una mujer rubia- Debes irte, no sé por qué te buscan esos hombres, pero debes abandonar la ciudad.

-No te dejaré solo Neville- Respondió.

-Puedo valerme por mi mismo.

-¿Y crees que yo no?

-Si a mí me atrapan puedo escaparme, conozco al juez Finnigan y se que me dejará libre, si nos atrapan a los dos, yo saldré inocente, pero a ti te quemarán.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, hay una trampilla en la cocina y una mochila al lado, huye rápido.

Luna agarró la mochila y huyó por la trampilla. El ariete volvió a golpear contra la puerta y se abrió un pequeño hueco arriba. Neville abrió un cajón y sacó unos cuchillos.

El ariete golpeó de nuevo contra la puerta, una cabeza se asomó y Neville le lanzó un cuchillo en el medio de la frente, unas diez flechas entraron por el agujero que había hecho el ariete y se clavaron contra la pared.

Neville siguió lanzando cuchillos y con cada uno que lanzaba, un hombre caía muerto al suelo. Cuando se quedó sin cuchillos empezó a lanzar piedras, pero los hombres seguían llegando y su munición se iba agotando.

Una bala entró por una de las ventanas y le rozó el hombro, dejándole un corte superficial. Neville tiró otra piedra y le quebró una pierna a uno de los hombres, pero por cada hombre que se retiraba, llegaban más y más, la casa estaba rodeada.

Neville poco a poco fue retrocediendo hasta acercarse a una pequeña puerta cerca de la trampilla de la cocina, parecía que los hombres no estaban muy empañados en capturarlo con vida, y no pensaba dejar que lo maten, agarró un poco de pólvora, un paño y una mecha y fabricó una pequeña granada, que encendió y tiró cerca de la puerta antes de salir huyendo.

Sin embargo, calculó mal la cantidad de pólvora, dando un resultado indeseado. La casa voló por los aires, y los hombres junto con ella, una lluvia de maderas golpeó a Neville en la espalda, tirándolo al piso. Una madera y varios vidrios se le habían clavado en la pierna y un hilo de sangre corría por el suelo.

Trató de levantarse, pero no podía mover su pierna derecha, así que empezó a arrastrarse, pero las fuerzas empezaron a fallarle, lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos, fue una figura humana que corría hacia donde él estaba.

…

Luna había escapado por la trampilla e iba huyendo por un túnel cuando escuchó una explosión atrás suyo, apuró el paso y a los cinco minutos había salido al aire libre. Aprovechó para respirar una gran bocanada de aire y miró hacia atrás.

Vio su casa, o lo que quedaba de ella, prendida fuego, rodeándola había un montón de cadáveres. De toda la casa se mantenían en pie solamente las columnas y parte de la pared de la cocina, el techo se había hundido y había tirado abajo gran parte de las paredes. Los muebles estaban quemados y algunos de ellos eran una capa de carbón y cenizas que se resquebrajaba.

Miró cerca de la salida del túnel por el que había escapado y vio una caja fina y larga, Luna la reconoció y sacó un sable que había sido de su padre durante la guerra, y decidió llevárselo, no porque creyese que lo iba a necesitar, sino porque no iba a dejar que otra persona se lo quedase.

Vio que uno de los hombres que había caído movió la mano y decidió salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, siguiendo el consejo de Neville. Caminó durante unas cuantas horas hasta que cayó rendida sobre un montículo.

Unas horas más tarde, la despertaron unas voces, vio que estaba rodeada de gente con aspecto feroz.

-Entréganos todo tu dinero- Dijo uno de ellos, que llevaba un garrote- O te arrepentirás.

-No tengo dinero- respondió Luna.

-¿Piensas que caeremos en esa mentira? No nos hagas reír- Dijo otro- Y danos también ese lindo sable que llevas ahí.

-No.

-¿No? ¿Me estás desafiando? Bien, lamentarás haber hecho eso mocosa.

El hombre cargó contra ella con su maza en alto, en un acto reflejo, Luna sacó el sable y le rebanó la mano al bandido.

-Maldita pu…- El hombre maldijo agarrándose la muñeca, por la cual brotaba sangre a montones y trató de darle golpes con el otro brazo, que Luna esquivó rápidamente.

Dos bandidos más fueron a atacarla y Luna se defendió usando su sable para parar los golpes, uno de los hombres trató de atacarla al fondo, pero se tropezó con una raíz y cayó al suelo, Luna le clavó el arma al otro en la pierna y le sacó el alfanje que llevaba.

Un sonido de trueno cortó el aire y el grandulón del garrote cayó al suelo con la cabeza agujereada, del otro lado del camino una mujer de pelo negro estaba limpiando el cañón de una pistola, los cinco hombres que quedaban (Sin contar a los tres heridos) cargaron contra la mujer, que seguía limpiando su pistola.

La mujer sacó un estuche con las iniciales P.P grabadas en plata, lo abrió y sacó un sable al mismo tiempo que el primer hombre trataba de golpearla con un alfanje. Luna se tapó la cara al mismo tiempo que la mujer esquivaba el golpe y le atravesaba el vientre al primer hombre. Los otros cuatro hombres la rodearon y la trataron de atacar, aunque la mujer logró detener todos los golpes.

Luna se acercó lentamente al círculo de bandidos y cuando estuvo atrás de uno de ellos, le dio un puntapié en la pantorrilla, la otra mujer aprovechó para clavarle el sable en la garganta, los otros tres hombres huyeron del lugar. Luna se acercó a la mujer

-Gracias… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Pansy Parkinson- Respondió la mujer.

-Bueno, gracias por salvarme Pansy.

-Un gusto yudar a una moceta como vos... Bueno, tampoco me habéis dicho vuestro nombre.

-Lo siento, mi nombre es Luna- Dudó un momento si debía decirle su verdadero apellido- Luna Lovegood- Le extendió la mano.

-Un gusto Luna Lovegood- Le estrechó la mano- Dime ¿Qué face una moceta como vos en un lar tan perigro?

Luna la miró confundida

-¿No hablas Lojano?- Luna negó con la cabeza- Pregunté que hace una joven como tú en un lugar tan peligroso.

-Voy hacia Cerónice, tengo que entregar algo. Pero me desvié del camino

-¿Qué s'ese algo?

-Información clasificada, no puedo decírselo a nadie.

-¿Clasificada, eh? Me encanta esa aura de misterio que le da- Pansy cambió a un tono un poco más serio- Bueno, nosotras también vamos a Cerónice ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

-¿Nosotras?

-Pansy ¿Queráis dejar de charrar con la mangarra esa?- Gritó una voz.

-No dais ferrete Daphne- Gritó Pansy- Y no palráis así de nostra compañera.

-Perfeto, otra moceta que terminarais lievando a anjón- Una mujer rubia, bastante más alta que Pansy y Luna salió de atrás de un árbol- Me habáis despertado con votra estruka.

Luna las miró confusa, no podía entender una palabra de lo que decían mientras hablaban, al cabo de unos minutos terminaron de hablar.

-Bueno Luna, he convencido a Daphne y ha decidido que no le parece mal que viajemos juntas siempre que puedas valerte por ti misma, aunque con ese sable que llevas no creo que tengas mucho problema- Pansy le dio un golpe suave en la espalda y de acercó a su oído- Pero no le hables mucho, se ha criado toda su vida hablando Lojano y no le entenderás una palabra.

Se alejó y se puso un macuto a la espalda, Daphne cargó el suyo y se guardó un monedero que llevaba el bandido del garrote. Luego salieron del claro, con Pansy encabezando la marcha y Daphne al final.

 **Si, no es muy buena, pero espero que les haya gustado.**

 **El Lojano es una mezcla de palabras de distintos dialectos, principalmente el Riojano, aunque tiene algunas reglas ortográficas de otros lugares.**

 **Y un pequeño diccionario**

 **A Anjón: A cuestas.**

 **Mangarra: Persona desagradable.**

 **Dar ferrete: Molestar mucho**

 **Estruka: Pelea**

 **Charrar/Palrar: Hablar**

 **Reviews, tomatazos, abucheos, lo que quieran.**


End file.
